The Next Golden Trio
by dovepatronus
Summary: The next generation is off to Hogwarts. Follow Rose, Albus, and Scorpius throughout their last two years in Hogwarts. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so try to go easy on me. Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

* * *

"Let's go find James and the others, Rose." I turned away from the door to see Albus, my favorite cousin, look at me worriedly. Thanks to his brother, Al was upset about houses again.

"Why would you want to sit with them? We saw them not even a week ago." Albus shrugged, not even bothering to pick a fight with me. We dragged our trunks to an empty compartment and he sat, looking out the window, still worried. I sat across from him, and pulled out one of our books, _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch. We sat there for about ten minutes, Al mumbling "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," under his breath, which got annoying very fast. As I was about to tell him to knock it off, the compartment door opened to show a pale, blond boy already in his Hogwarts robes and looking rather embarrassed.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked timidly.

"Nope. Come, sit." I said, patting the seat next to me. '_Finally someone to talk to that's not going crazy._' "I'm Rose and the one sulking over there is Albus. What's your name?" I asked politely, trying not to jump up and down with excitement. "What house do you think you'll be in? Did your parents go to Hogwarts? What house were they in?" Okay, so I got a little carried away with the questions. I just meet someone who wasn't part of my family after years of being homeschooled by my mom with my cousins.

The poor boy looked taken aback. He glanced at Al, who just grinned and sat back, enjoying the show. "Sorry for Rosie, she loves to meet people and talk."

The boy smiled and looked back to me. "Both my parents were in Slytherin at Hogwarts. So, I'll probably be in Slytherin as well. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He smirked and instantly, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. This guy was the one my dad told me to beat at everything.

I smirked back and leaned towards him. "I guess," I whispered to him, "That you and I are competitors now." I held out my hand and he shook it, a smile on both our faces.

"Now isn't this a touching scene?" A high pitched voice squeaked behind me, surprising all three of us. I turned to see a tall, brunette girl staring at us with a smile that really didn't reach her eyes. "Scor, I've been looking for you all over! Where have you been?" She squeaked rather highly.

I found it rude that she decided to ignore Albus and me. I jumped in front of her and waved. "Hello! I'm Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter. What's your name?" I smiled sweetly, trying to make another friend.

She glared at me, annoyed that I was talking to her. "Someone who doesn't believe talking to a blood traitor should be done." She turned her gaze back at Scorpius and the smile returned. He squirmed on his seat, obviously nervous and embarrassed. "Scor, why'd you leave? Goyle was just about to pull a prank on those so-called-wizards Weasleys. Salazar knows how they got into Hogwarts in the first place. I guess the place really is going to the dogs, like father says. Probably because of the headmistress letting all those false professors teach. I mean, our Defense Agenst the Dark Arts teacher is as crazy as they come. Going on about Nar-whatsits and such. And don't get me started on the Herbolagy teacher. He's obviously not fit to…" She cut off her sentence, looking pointedly at Albus and me, clearly not wanting us to hear her opinion. Her dark eyes had none of the warmth that Albus' did, even when they looked at Scorpius. I glared at her, about to hit her.

Scorpius sighed and got in between us, obviously trying to stop a fight from starting. "Karen, I had to leave. I said something that upset poor Nott and got kicked out of the compartment. So I came here looking for somewhere to sit."

Karen looked shocked, and looking between Scorpius and Al, backed out of the compartment. She quickly composed herself. "Well, I'll see if I can't get Nott to get over himself and let you in again." She left with a wink in Scorpius' direction and he slammed the door behind her. Al and I exchanged confused glances.

"Karen Rookwood." He answered our unasked question. "She was always hanging around my house when I was younger. My parents wanted us to be the best of friends until one day when my mom and her mom got in a huge fight. Now she won't leave me alone." Al patted him on the back.

The trolley lady had just passed when the compartment door open one more time. In came another girl, this one blonde with blue eyes behind thin rimmed glasses. "Hello." She said, as filled with excitement as I was. "I'm Aradezza. But everyone calls me Dezza." Her enthusiasm was catching and soon, even Albus was beaming. I introduced everyone once more and Dezza and I talked about Hogwarts and houses while Al and Scor traded chocolate frog cards. The time came too soon for us who didn't have our robes on yet to put them on and we were told to leave our luggage on the train. As we got off the train, a voice was heard over the commotion.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Albus! Rose! How's yer parents?" Hagrid said cheerfully. Not waiting for an answer, he called out, "Firs' years follow me! Mind yer step!"

Hagrid lead them down a path and soon, Hogwarts came into view. It was beautiful, all light up and surrounded by a starry night sky. Al, Scorpius, Dezza, and I all got in a boat and we floated across the lake toward the school. We gathered at the front doors and Hagrid raised his arm and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a young man, too young to be a teacher.

"Fred? What are you doin' here?" Hagrid asked, confused.

"I'm here to welcome the first years. Now, while you're here, you can get your prank needs and necessities from me and my fellow second-year Gryffindor, James Potter. Classes are Monday. Weekends are Tuesday thru Sunday. The houses you're allowed in are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. If you get into Slytherin, the train will be waiting for you. Do you have any questions?" Al and I tried to hide while everyone else looked confounded. Fred soon spotted us from the crowd of people. "And these two," He continued, gesturing to us, "will do anyone's homework if you pay their kind, loving cousin, that's me, a sickle per foot."

"Fred!" Salvation came in the form of Professor Longbottom. "While I'm sure your father will be happy that you're keeping tradition, I'm sure your mother would not like to hear about how her son received detention on the first day of school. Now I suggest you get to your table before that happens." I've never seen Fred run that fast in my life. "Forget what he told you, everyone. As I'm sure you already know, the houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While here, your house is like your family. You will have classes with your house, spend free time in the house common room, eat with your house, and sleep in your house dormitory. Your triumphs will win house points and if you break any rules, you will lose points. Whichever house has the most points in the end of the year will win the house cup. This is a high honar and I hope that you will do whatever you can to help your house win. The Sorting will begin in a minute." With that, he turned and entered the Great Hall. Rose turned to talk to Albus, but found herself facing a pearly-white, barely transparent ghost.

"Hello." He said. Most of the first years screamed, myself included. "First years about to be sorted, I presume? I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"My parents told me about you!" Al told him. "You're Nearly-Headless Nick!"

Nearly-Headless Nick sighed and before anyone could ask, he pulled his ear to expose his injury. Groans of disgust rang out in the crowd and Nick popped his head back into place, just as Professor Longbottom came back. "Good evening, Neville. I hope you're feeling well."

"Very. If you excuse me." Nearly-Headless Nick floated through the wall and Professor Longbottom approached us. "Form a line and follow me." He said. We quickly did as he asked and headed into the Great Hall.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? What houses do you think they should be in? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi and kingstonavery for reviewing! This is still first year, (I know the summery said it would be the last two years, but I want to tell you the sorting scene) next chapter will definatly be in sixth year. And I promise it won't take so long to uplode again.**

* * *

**Rose**

It was splendid. The high celing echoed the night sky and floating candles flickered over the five tables. In front of the head table sat a stool with a patchy, old, and slightly burnt hat. My parents had told me many stories about Hogwarts, some of them including that hat. Like the time Uncle Harry pulled the sward of Godric Gryffindor out of it. All of us heard that story so much, we could repeat it word-by-word.

The hat opened its brim and began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Were you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Were dwell brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And you won't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished its son and bowed to the five tables. Then the sorting began.

"Adams, Joyce."

A girl whose black hair was tied up in a braid stumbled up to the hat. It barely touched her head when it yelled, "Gryffindor!" and the table to the far left cheered loudly and I could see Fred, James, and Louis banging their goblets on the table.

"Boot, Thomas."

"Gryffindor!"

"Chang, Katya."

"Ravenclaw!" The table next to the Gryffindors clapped politely.

It continued on like that. "Finch-Fletchley, Anthony" became the first Hufflepuff. "Goyle, Crux" became a Slytherin and the table second to the right clapped. Most of that group looked very unpleasant. Alice Longbottom, one of my friends and part of our extended family, became a Hufflepuff and as she approached the table, her father beamed.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scor took a deep breath and walked up calmly. A minute passed when the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" I could see Scorpius' shoulders loosen up as he pulled off the hat and went to sit at the table. As "Markham, Clare" was put in Slytherin, I could see the other Gryffindors scooting away from Scor, leaving ample room by him, while in some places, people were packed. I could see my cousins; Fred, James, Louis, and Dominique, oblivious to what was happened to my friend. Fury rose up. How dare they judge him!

"Potter, Albus."

"Good luck." I whispered. He walked up slowly. The hat lowered over his eyes and it seem like hours passed when the hat finally declared Albus a "Gryffindor!" I sighed and gave him a thumb up as he slid in next to Scorpius.

Not many people were left. Karen became a Slytherin and sat next to Goyle and a boy Scor told me earlier was Adrian Nott, a third year. "Thomas, Jennifer" was a Gryffindor along with her brother, Devin. When Dezza was called up, I gave her hand a squeeze and she went up. The hat stayed on her head for the shortest amount of time and yelled "Gryffindor!" Finally it was just me and my cousin, Lucy.

"Weasley, Lucy."

Going up there, Lucy looked confident. She was under the hat for half a minute, then it called out, "Hufflepuff!" I heard mummers from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. With all that confident spunk Lucy has, we all expected her to be in Gryffindor. James, Fred, and Louis surprised us all when they stood up and applauded Lucy. With a smile of thanks, Lucy skipped over to her new table.

"Weasley, Rose."

Not wanting to show fear, I went up with my head held high. The hat slid over my ears and the hats raspy voice filled my mind.

_"Ah, another Weasley. And a Granger. Plenty of smarts, not bad on courage either. Loyal, too. Your brain shows that you are a worthy Ravenclaw. But your heart proves that you should be in _Gryffindor!"

I yanked the hat off my head after a silent thank you. I ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Scorpius and next to Dezza. The four of exchanged a smile and turned their attention to the head table.

Professor McGonagall stood up and silenced the room just by doing so. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "Before we begin the feast, I would like to say that Mr. Filch has again informed me that the list of banned items will be posted on his door. I am also to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, hence the name, forbidden. As is using magic in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be in three weeks. Please talk to Madam Emerson if you wish to try out. Enjoy."

The tables filled with tasty delights and I filled my plate with everything I could reach. What can I say; I'm my father's daughter. Plus, the food on the train seemed like ages ago.

"Mind sharing some of that, Rosie?"

I looked up to see that my cousins decided to join our side of the table. James, who has as big as an appetite as I do, was grinning down at me and before I could react, he took my roll.

"I was gonna eat that." I remarked.

"Well now it's mine." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature."

"How much did you pay my brother to hang out with you, Malfoy?" James sneered at Scor. "And how about the Sorting Hat. My guess is that you used a confundus charm."

"James, don't be rude. Scorpius is actually very kind. He belongs in Gryffindor as much as I do." I snapped. James looked taken aback. I guess he wasn't expecting me to side with Scor. "So you can go somewhere else if you're going to be rude to my friends."

Scorpius and James looked at me as if I had gone crazy. I smiled and returned to my potatoes like nothing happened.

**Scorpius**

Everyone but me seemed to get over the fact that Rose Weasley not only complemented me, but called me her friend, even her over-protective cousin. They all sat down and ate whatever they could get their hands on, while I watched, my appetite slowly slipping away. I listened as the short, black haired, the tall, slightly darker skinned, but still ginger, the blonde male, and the pretty blonde female cousin talked about some prank they were already planning a prank on the Slytherins.

"Oh where are your manners, Rosie? Introduce us!" The darker skinned, ginger one said suddenly.

Sighing, Rose reluctantly introduced us, while pointing to them as she said their names. "Fred (the darker skinned ginger), James (the short, black haired overprotective one), Louis, and Dominique (the blondes) meet Scorpius and Aradezza. Scor and Dezza meet everyone. I don't see why Al couldn't do it."

"Al doesn't have your way with words, dear Rosie." Fred said a bit too charmingly. Rose glared at him.

"Aw, lay off them Fred. It's their first day. You're supposed to wait until they get use to classes to start messing around with them." Louis said with a smirk that looked like he was up to no good.

"Shut up, veela. You're gonna give away the surprise." James smacked him across the head. Dezza giggled, which seemed to stroke James' ego. When the dessert showed up, he was telling the punch line of a really lame joke involving a dementor and a boggart.

Rolling my eyes, I mouthed to Dezza, 'You had to giggle.' She just smiled.

After the feast, we followed the Prefects up to our dormitories. We were out as soon as we hit the beds.

* * *

**And now they will magicaly be transformed into sixteen year olds! Review pretty please! (By the way, can someone please tell me what betas are and how I get one? :3)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! I was busy moving and couldn't update. So here's the next chapter. Thanks to kingstonavery, Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi, and Jamilynn for reviewing! It inspires me!

* * *

**Rose**

Five years passed and Albus, Scorpius, and I became closer than ever. We took most of the same classes, though they took Divination, which I scoffed at. Though our years weren't as exciting as our parents were, ours were still fun. My brother, Hugo, and my cousin Lily were both fifth year Gryffindors, now. I watched my brother as he progressed in his years, making sure that James, Louis, and Fred didn't steer him down the wrong path, metaphorically and literally. With those three, you never knew what was about to happen.

"Hey, Rosie! Can I see your moon ch…?"

"Forget it Al. Do your own work. You're not copying mine." It was the first week of sixth year and Al was already slacking off. If this continues, I'll be doing his homework. Again. If only he focused on his homework like he does on Quidditch…

All three of us were on the Quidditch team with James, Fred, Lily, and Danielle Wood, a seventh year who was currently dating Fred. Louis, who didn't like Quidditch as much as us, commentated for the matches. Hugo inherited mom's distaste of the sport and instead, just watched with Lucy.

Victoire, Dominique, and Molly all left Hogwarts. Fred, Roxanne, James, and Louis were preparing for their NEWTS. At least, Roxanne was.

"Rose! Have you seen Roxie? I want to see if she'll sneak down to Three Broomsticks with us to go get some butterbeer." Fred popped out of nowhere, scaring me half to death.

"She's probably in Ravenclaw commenroom, studying like always." I tried to pretend that he hadn't surprised me.

Apparently I failed because Fred smirked and remarked,"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Rosie? Just like your boyfriend."

I scowled. "Scorpius isn't my boyfriend."

"Ah, but you knew who I was talking about. That means there must be something going on between you two."

"Between who?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Scorpius sat his books down next to Al, who was currently stumped over the Astronomy homework. Scor looked over Al's shoulder. "Io is Jupiter's moon, not Neptune's."

"Don't tell him that!" I hit Scor on his shoulder with _Hogwarts: A History._ "How is he going to learn if we tell him the answers and he doesn't study?"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I won't give him anymore answers." Like I would believe that. The only reason Al passes is because Scor helps him. "You still haven't answered my question."

I looked at Fred only to find that he disappeared. That only meant that I was going to have to kill him later on. "Nothing. It was nothing." Thing was, it wasn't nothing. Fred was right, I did like Scor. Have since forth year at the Yule Ball. Thing is, I can't tell him I like him. I'm too afraid that he wouldn't like me back. When asked if they were together, Scorpius quickly shook his head and said that he thought of me like the sister he never had. If other people thought it was hard to be friend-zoned, they should try being sister-zoned.

And to think, this all happened because of Professor McGonagall's Matchmaking Program…

**Flashback Third Person**

"Attention, classmates. If you do not already have a date to the Yule Ball, please write a codename on a strip of parchment and turn it into my office by the end of the day. We will assign a date for you. Remember, only forth years and up may enter their names. This is only for fun, so if you do not wish to participate, you do not have to. That's all." Professor McGonagall sat back down and enjoyed her bagel once more.

Rose was already filling out a strip. _Tiger-Lily_. Not thinking of anything else, Rose simply wrote her favorite flower. Al tried to look at the parchment, but Rose hid it from sight, folding it up and stuffing it in her robe's pocket. Scorpius did the something with his, on which he wrote _Only Son, _saying"You should make one, Al."

"Nope. I already got a date for the Yule Ball." He said picking up his bag and left the Grand Hall. Rose looked at Scorpius, who just shrugged at went back to his toast.

Meanwhile, Al had met Dezza in the hall. "Hey there." He smiled and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "Are you excited for Saturday?"

"Very." She pulled away and walked into the Grand Hall.

"What's got you so happy?" Scorpius asked, unusually curious.

"Can't a girl just be happy?"

Rose raised her eyebrow, but graciously dropped the subject. "You should enter in this matchmaking program. The teachers will set you up for a date for the Yule Ball. Come on, Scor and I are doing it."

Dezza just shaked her head. "I already have a date, but thanks for the thought."

Rose and Scor shared a look. "Both you and Al have a date already… Who are you going with?" Rose asked, laying her head on her arms.

Dezza just smirked. "Telling would mean giving away the surprise. And I don't want to that now do I?" She wouldn't tell, no matter how much Rose tried to get it out.

After classes ended, Rose and Scorpius dropped off their slips at the Headmasters office. Saturday morning came, and all the students who sent in slips were sent back their slips, except they had the person they would be going with on the back. Rose was in her Dormitory, choosing her dress when hers came. Turning over the paper, she saw the name _Only Son_. '_Only Son? Who's Only Son?'_ Dezza came in from breakfast, almost jumping with anticipation. Rose showed her the slip and both of them sat, pondering on who it could be.

At the same time, Scorpius was just waking up. An owl came in with a slip of paper, dropped it on his head, hooted very loudly, and flew off. Scorpius moaned and reached up to get the slip, wondering who would be writing to him. He completely forgot about the matchmaking service until he saw his codename on the paper. On the back, it said _Tiger-Lily_. He sighed, and grabbed his wand. If he was taking this _Tiger-Lily _to the Yule Ball, he might as well make her fell special and give her something. He accioed a tiger-lily and put it in a vase with water. Nodding in approval at his handiwork, he headed downstairs for breakfast.

That night, Lucy was putting the finishing touches on Rose's hair. She was beautiful. Her dress was silk, floor-length, slender, and dark violet. While below the waist, it was plain, above the waist, flowers connected the sleeveless dress to the choker-like part of the dress. Her long, curly hair was separated into two parts. One was loose, while the other was pulled into a tight bun. White crystal flowers decorated the bun in an elegant manner that made her look like a Greek goddess. Her shoes were simple strapped sandals. Lucy smiled at her work. Whoever this _Only Son _was, he was one lucky guy tonight. All eyes would be on her cousin. And her, of course.

Dezza came out of the bathroom with a huge grin on her face. No matter what, that girl couldn't lose her smile. Rose doubted that she was ever seen without it. Her short hair was simply curled and hung loose. Her short dress was sleeveless, scarlet red with gold sequins top, and the skirt was three layered, the first and second being the same color as the top, minus the sequins, and the third was gold. She was defiantly showing some house pride, so Rose assumed whoever she was going with, it was a Gryffindor.

She tried tricking her into revealing her date. "So Dezza, when are you going down to meet…?"

"Nice try, Rosie. I'm not spilling. We agreed to meet each other in front of the Great Hall. So I'm going down with you two." Dezza sighed. Couldn't Rose simply be happy for her?

Heading down, Rose and Lucy, who also entered her name, gossiped about who their dates could be. Dezza listened and smiled, occasionally imputing a name she heard entered. In the courtyard, Professor McGonagall called over Rose and Lucy, who waved to Dezza, promising to meet up in the Great Hall.

"Those who entered will meet here." The Headmistress announced. She waved her wand and above their heads appeared their codenames. _Tiger-Lily _and _Lu06_ floated above Rose and Lucy in elegant handwriting. The two girls stuck together, making sure that they stayed close to each other until one of them spots their match.

Lucy saw hers first. Walking over to _AFF15, _she recognized her crush, Anthony Finch-Fletchley stood under the words. A fellow Hufflepuff, he was always kind to her when she was teased and humiliated for being the only Weasley in Hufflepuff. He was popular, very funny, and was always surrounded by "fan-girls" who constantly asked if they could go to Hogsmeade with him. She was surprised to see that he entered his name, considering getting a date, all he would have to do was say yes to one of the girls.

When she asked him why he entered, he simply replied, "I wanted to go with this one girl, but she entered her name. In order to go as her date, I had to enter mine and hope that we were paired."

Lucy's heart sank as she heard this. What if the girl he wanted wasn't her? "Who was she?"

"Oh, just this girl who got teased a lot and I hated to see her sad, so I made her laugh whenever she was down." He shrugged, the smile on his face as wide as a Cheshire cats, and offered her his hand. "I think her name was Lacy? Lillian? I remember! Lucy." He smiled and lead her though the Grand Hall's doors.

Rose watched this exchange and felt relived as Lucy walked through the big doors with an equally big grin.

"Excuse me miss, I believe we're paired together." Rose jumped a little as a familiar voice sounded behind her. She turned fast, eager to see who her mystery date was. What she saw behind her surprised her to no ends.

Scorpius stood behind her in dark green dress robes, holding a single tiger-lily in his hands and surprise in his soft, gray eyes. "Rose? You're my match?" He was curious. Why were they paired together? They were best friends, so close that they could be related. He held up the lily and broke its stem so that only a small portion of it was left. He walked behind her and placed the stem right in the middle of the bun so the petals of the flower fanned over her hair. It was absolutely beautiful.

Giving her his hand, he escorted Rose into the Grand Hall and as a waltz struck up, he danced with her. Rose felt like she was dancing on air, Scorpius was an amazing dancer. He looked so handsome in his dress robes and she felt giddy. After a couple of dances, he asked if she wanted any punch, and before she could answer, he kissed her hand and left to go get punch. She twirled, not caring who was watching. Spotting Dezza, she walked over to find that she was chatting with Al. She was laughing at something he said and looked like she was having the time of her life.

"So Dezza, are you finally going to reveal who your mystery man is. And don't think I forgot about you, Al. Come on, spill you two." Rose pried.

Al and Dezza exchanged a smile and held each other's hand. Rose looked at the two of them, still expecting an answer. She finally realized their hands together. She let out a squeal and hugged the two of them, excited for the new couple.

"Aw, look. The half-blood is dating the mud-blood. How quant." A voice piped up behind them that Rose despised hearing.

"Bugger off, Rookwood." Al said, annoyance piercing his voice like knives.

"Fine." As she turned, she stuck out her leg to trip the nearest person.

Who happened to be Scorpius returning with the drinks.

What happened next was pretty predictable. Scorpius tripped over her leg, sending the contents of the cups onto someone's dress. Someone who was just having the time of her life on the dance floor and hanging out with her friends. Someone who just realized that she had feelings for her best friend.

Someone named Rose Weasley.

Rose stood there in shock as Al, Dezza, and Scorpius immediately come to her aid and lead her out of the hall. They ran into Lucy and Roxanne on the way out, who immediately took over for Al and Scorpius, the latter would not leave Rose's side until he was sure Rose wasn't mad at him. Rose reassured him she wasn't and rushed to her dormitory, followed by Lucy and Roxanne. She didn't come out till the next morning.

** Rose**

Throughout the years, Lucy started dating Anthony. Their still going out. Al and Dezza dated for half a year, then broke up before fifth year. Al took Katya Chang to the Yule Ball in fifth year and has been dating her ever since.

I never told Scorpius how I fell about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the lateness and lenght of this chapter! **

**I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Scorpius**

The Longbottom Professors were defiantly class favorites. Everyone looked forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology classes and, to be honest, I believe the other teachers are jealous. Either that or they really like glaring.

Professor Neville teaches Herbology and everyone would be in awe while in his presence. After all, it's the guy who helped defeat the Dark Lord and killed Nagini. His wife, Luna, is a thoughtful, kind lady who gained everyone's respect for her unquestioning behavior.

So when Al, Rose, and I had both Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts on Fridays, we considered ourselves lucky. However, though the Professors were well liked, that didn't stop them for piling on homework.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

The furious roar of an angered Rose rang throughout the halls. Al and I were two hallways way from her and yet it was if she was right next to me. Albus flinched; it was well known that Rose's fury surpassed even her mothers. However, she was also one of the most patent people you'd ever meet. If Al got her that angry, he must have done something horrible.

"Albus Severus Potter, how dare you! How dare you! Not only did you steal my paper, my paper! But you told Professor Trelawney that it was yours!? You're pathetic!" Rose magically appeared out of thin air, surprising both Al and myself. She smacked Al on the head with a book. "How dare you!"

"What he bloody hell was that for?" Albus clutched his head in pain. "I only borrowed it!"

"Borrowed it! Borrowed it! You copied it! You took my work and copied it word by word! Now I look like I stole your work and it's all your fault!" With every last word, she hit him on the shoulder. I made the mistake of snickering. With that little noise, Rose's rage was redirected towards me.

"You… think… this… is… funny!? You prat! Do you know what he did!? How dare you take his side!" Rose hit me across the shoulder and turned in fury, absolutely storming towards the library. I didn't even dare to tell her that DADA was in ten minutes. When Rose was in one of her rare moods, it's best not to mess with her.

When we entered the DADA classroom, surprisingly Rose was already there and talking to Professor Luna. She looked rather calm for someone who just assaulted two of her best friends with a book. Aradezza was sitting behind her and apparently trying to braid Rose's untamable bushy hair. The once active conversation died as soon as we entered the room. Rose and, confusingly, Dezza, glared at us with such ferocity that Al and I immediately backed out of the room, quickly.

"That's alright sweetie, he'll come around." Professor said dreamily, not really caring that Al and me were there. By this time, more and more people came in, pushing us in the room. Forced to take our seats, we sat down next to an apparently still furious Rose and an equally angry Dezza. What caused her to become upset, I'll never find out.

Everyone settled down and waited for Professor Luna to teach.

"Hello class. Does anyone know what a Patronus charm is?" she asked as she sat on her desk. Rose's hand shot up and Professor Luna nodded towards her.

"A Patronus charm is the only known defense against dementors. It's cast by the incantation _Expecto Patronum, _which means I await a guardian in Latin, and a powerful happy memory." Rose recited from memory. She once told me that ever since they could talk, her uncle made sure that her cousins, brother, and herself remembered that charm and _Expelliarmus. _Rose not only went as far as remembering it, she practiced it in the girl's dormitory. Not that I went in there or anything, she simply told me that she was able to cast the charm.

"Thank you Rose. This spell is not easy. It took even Harry Potter a couple of tries to reach a full-fledged patronus. The trick is not the incantation, it's the memory. The memory has to be so powerful, that it fills you up with light. With the aid of the incantation, the light becomes a patronus. Please take out your wands." The class shuffled to pull out their wands and quickly hurried back to their seats. "Repeat after me please, and as you do, think of the best memory you had. Now, _Expecto Patronum_."

The class rang with incantations, but the only patronus to be seen came from Rose. A sliver lion appeared out of her wand with such ferocity that the whole front row ducked in order to avoid the claws and teeth, an unnecessary precaution because it couldn't have harmed them. The lioness stalked around the room twice and finally sat on Professors desk, restless even while sitting. Professor tried to touch it, but its growl scared her hand away from its ear. Only when Rose went up and touched her nose did the lioness calm down and lay on the desk. A purr rose out of it and Rose continued stroking its ear, completely not surprised by the enormous animal she had created.

Professor Luna turned back to the class, causing Rose's concentration to collapse and along with it, the lion. Rose shook her head and, after a while, turned and left the classroom, trying, but not succeeding, to hide tears. I ran after her, not even caring that class was still going on. I could hear Dezza behind me, obviously thinking the same thing as I am. That I have to comfort her, lend an ear.

However, when Rose saw me following her, she stopped in her tracks. I had to stumble in order not to knock her over. She looked at me in horror, then brushed past me and ran into Aradezza's awaiting arms. I stood there awkwardly until Dezza kindly signaled for me to leave.

And despite my want to stay and comfort Rose, I left.

**Rose**

"What was your memory?" Dezza whispered as soon as Scorpius was out of earshot.

I cried into her shoulder and whispered in return, "The ball." I didn't need to say anymore.

* * *

**Again, so so so sorry for the chapter's lateness!**

**You know what makes the fanfiction world go round? Reviews :3 Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention all readers. **

**First of all, I really should've put this on the other chapters cause I don't want to get sued. I am not J.K. Rowling, thus I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would have been less deaths. **

**Second bit of information. This will be my second to last update on this story. It is now up for adoption. If anyone wishes to adopt this story, please message me. **

**For anyone who thinks I'm doing this because I had bad reviews I couldn't take, it's actually the exact oppisite. I'm not saying I didn't love that you guys liked it. I'm saying that I didn't want to disappoint you guys by not updating weekly or even monthly. Also, I couldn't find the time or insperation to write. Plus, I had no idea where I was going with the story and that messed me up alot.**

**Never fear, I won't stop writing. I'll post some one-shots for different fandoms every now and then. But as I said before, this story is up for adoption and my last post will tell you who is the new owner of the story. **

**Thank you for all your support and for reading my story. **


End file.
